The Perfect Match
by lynchxmarano
Summary: Because she has the same red pull-over sweater that clings to her torso and arms with the cream colored object that is splat in the middle of the comfortable look sweater that says 'Walk The Moon' on right now. / When Ross and Laura wear the same Walk The Moon sweater on the same day, accidentally. Raura one-shot.


It was a nice sunny day in Los Angeles, California. The palm trees blowing, the ocean water crashing onto shore.

Hey, shore.

Haha, that reminded her of that blond boy Ross Shor that she works with. His blond hair and how it just looks so soft and touchable and- okay wow were did that come from?

The tiny brunette walks into the studio set, seeing all of her crew members and cast mates that she hasn't seen in _forever_.

"Laura!" a familiar voice calls in the distance.

Laura turns her head and finds Raini, running towards her. They both squeal as they practically jump on each other. Wrapping their arms around each other's necks, they get all giddy into the hug.

"Oh my god Laura, it's been forever!" Raini shrieks.

"Ugh I know, we need to hang out more. Just if I wasn't so damn busy." Laura sighs.

"But don't worry about that, we will be seeing each other much more often now," Raini reassures.

"Season four... wow. Just seems like yesterday we were celebrating my seventeenth birthday." Laura comments, as they walk towards the dressing rooms.

They walk into Raini's dressing room, as they see their favorite blond and ginger. "Calum! Ross!" Laura shrieks again, throwing herself at the two men.

She gives Calum a tight hug and then let's go giving him a big smile. She turns to Ross and then her eyes travel down to his chest and totally not because she always does because that is_ crazy_. Then she notices it.

The red pull-over sweater clung to his torso and arms with the cream colored object that is splat in the middle of the comfortable looking sweater that says 'Walk The Moon'. Not to mention that beanie is really helping it too.

But the only reason that she noticed is that because _she_ has the same red pull-over sweater that clings to her torso and arms with the cream colored object that is splat in the middle of the comfortable look sweater that says 'Walk The Moon' on right now.

It seems that Ross noticed too.

"Are you copying me, Marano?" he questions her jokingly, as he opens his arms for her to walk into them. And she does.

She inhales his scent that smells of pine and spearmint and holy Lord did it smell wonderful.

"Would it be such a bad thing if I did copy you?" she asks innocently. But to be honest she had no idea he was wearing the sweater, she just wanted a lazy-like first day back really.

He looks down at her. "No... not at all."

* * *

How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on his lines when she was wearing the same exact Walk The Moon sweater as he was.

She was just looking so darn cute when she would roll down her sleeves to cover up her hands when they were cold, or when she would twirl her curls in between her two fingers like she_ knew _that it was having an effect on him.

This was not okay.

Oh no she was coming up to him right now. She's getting closer. "Hey Ross, want to help me with lines in my dressing room?" Laura asks him.

He just could not turn down that face of hers. So he nodded reluctantly, even though he was totally fine being alone with her. It has been way too long since they last saw each other.

"Sure thing," he replies, holding his breath in.

Laura gives him her million dollar smile and his heart flutters. Stupid butterflies.

"Perfect! Let's go!" she grabs his hand and tugs him towards her dressing room. Ross was trying really hard to ignore those tingly feeling shooting out of his hand.

This was definitely not okay.

* * *

After finishing the last scene with Austin and Ally, Laura sighs a sigh of relief as she collapses on the couch, laying on her stomach.

"Man, I can't believe how crazy this episode is gonna be," she comments.

Ross sits down next to her, as he rolls over, laying on her back. She let's out a grunt, as he takes some of his weight off her so she can at least breath properly.

He lays his head on the side of where the back of head and cheek meet, as he presses a soft kiss to the her right cheek. She hopes he doesn't notice the crimson blush on her arising there.

"I missed you so damn much," he admits, playing with her hair.

"Yeah I guess I missed you too," she teases. He let's go of her hair and he dramatically gasps. She laughs her beautiful laugh. "You know I'm just kidding."

"Yeah you better be," he tells her, as he continues his playful gathering of his fingers and her hair.

It's soothing feeling his rough, calloused fingers run through her tangled locks. Laura closes her eyes and sighs.

"It's hilarious that we're wearing the same sweater," he says out of the blue. "I think my mom even got a picture and posted saying, 'awe cuties being cuties hashtag Auslly twins'." Laura chuckles as Ross quotes his mother.

"Yeah, a fan got me this, they're so amazing." Laura says.

"Not as amazing as you, though," Ross and his clichés. What are you gonna do?

"You are too cheesy for your own good, Ross." Laura tells him.

Ross gets up slightly and flips the stunning girl beneath him so he is looking into her brown eyes. Stunning, like he said.

"Yeah but you love it," he whispers, leaning in closer to her ear.

Laura shivers slightly. _Score_, Ross thinks, as he fist pumps in his mind.

"Okay I do," she finally admits.

Ross looks at her in victory, and she rolls her eyes. How can she be more perfect? Her chocolate and ombré locks cascade across the couch, and her flustered cheeks glow in the dim light.

He literally has no idea what came over him, but he finds himself leaning in closer to her face. He was about to do something drastic, but neither cared at the moment. "But for the record, you look _way _better in the sweater."

After he tells her that, he closes the small gap in between them, their lips finally meeting. Sure, they kissed before for _Austin & Ally_, but never as Ross and Laura. And it was perfect.

Laura wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel every inch of him. While she tangles her arms around his neck, Ross is busy tangling his own limbs around her body. Cupping her face with his hands, then traveling down her back, holding her tight.

The kiss became more intense as he bites her lower lip, causing her to whimper lightly. Ugh why did she have to do that? It was... doing things to him. Soon breaking it for this thing called oxygen.

Ross leans his forehead on hers as their heavy breaths and pants fill the room. He presses his lips to almost every corner of her face that he can reach- all on her cheeks, forehead, jawline, the corner of her lips, then finally finding her plump pink lips again.

She giggles and he smiles lovingly down at her. "Please, go to the next Walk The Moon concert with me?" he asks her desperately.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Shor?" she asks him teasingly.

"Yes I am. Please." Ross begs.

"Oh course I'll go to the concert with you," she agrees, capturing his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. "But we're wearing the sweater there."

"Fine by me... only if you wear a beanie too." Ross deals, wrapping his strong arms around her body tightly as they lay together on the dressing room couch.

"Fine by me."

* * *

**Why hello again! I know, it's been _forever_ since I last posted a story. So here is my first Raura one-shot. I'm actually very pleased with it. I got the idea when I saw on Twitter that Laura got the same Walk The Moon sweater as Ross, *wink wink***

**So tell me what you think- review, follow, favorite. Also follow me on Tumblr, team-rauslly.**

**And until next next time. Stay safe, loves xx.**


End file.
